Finally
by Erika-The-Unicorn
Summary: They're alone, feelings come out, happiness buds, Mugi stalks, finally. One-Shot.


Stare at her, that was all she could do. She wished she could approach her, spill her heart out to her, but she couldn't. Mio was her best friend, closest friend, everything. What if she told her how she felt and it all went down hill? What if they stopped being friends? Ritsu couldn't be able to live with that. She'd prefer living and wallowing in pain and jealousy of whoever took her friend than loose her friendship. Besides, what if Mio didn't even like girls? That'd be even worse. But then again, it wasn't hard to fall for her; she had amazing beauty, bold grey eyes that seemed to always be alighted with emotion, a gentle and soft face, long black silky hair that seemed to glide when wind blew. But it wasn't just her looks, she was mature and although she wasn't the most confident person, she was reliable. But the lack of confidence was what made her adorable, or at least, Ritsu found her adorable. The way she would cower down in fear, or practically faint when something embarrassing happened, it was too much, that was why she tried to tease her as much as possible, to get those adorable reactions. _Heh, I wouldn't mind seeing another reaction… like- _she caught herself and shook her head. No thinking dirty for her.

"Ritsu! Have you even been listening to what I was saying?" Mio shouted, practically in her face. They were in the club room; everyone else had supposedly gone home, though it felt like someone lingered outside, but besides that it was just Mio and Ritsu in the room. Mio was sitting across of Ritsu on the makes shift table composed of desks.

Ritsu almost automatically felt her cheeks grow warm. It was a good thing Mio couldn't read minds, or else she'd be in dangerous waters with the 'Dangerous Queen'.

"Hunh? Yeah, uh, can you repeat that?" Ritsu asked, feeling stupid to get caught dozing off, despite it wasn't the first time, but it was the first time being caught thinking about Mio.

"Never mind that, you probably won't even understand anyways… Ritsu, what were you thinking about?" Mio asked the last bit in a shy voice.

Ritsu blinked. She didn't expect to be asked that. She began to panic, she had to make up some excuse as to what she was thinking of. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap _she thought over and over again.

"Uhhh" was all she managed to get out.

"Ritsu, lately you've been acting weird, are you sick?" and with that she pressed her hand to Ritsu's forehead and of course, felt no fever indicator. Mio began feeling a bit suspicious as to why her friend was acting like this. She didn't like it. At the same time though, she enjoyed seeing Ritsu blush so easily, it felt as revenge in a way. She removed her hand from Ritsu's forehead and stared at her. She wondered what was going in the head of that girl. Then again, Mio was thinking about a lot as well. She was wondering why Ritsu constantly teased her, despite them being friends. She thought when they had first met what seemed eons ago, that Ritsu teased her because she didn't like Mio. But as the years went on and especially now, Mio came to realize, that it was because Ritsu _did _like her that she teased Mio. But then Mio began pondering to what extent this 'liking' went to. She wasn't exactly sure about Ritsu's orientation. _If Ritsu does like girls, _Mio had thought numerous times before, _does Ritsu like me? _It sounded selfish and outrageous, but the only person Ritsu really hung out with was herself. So if not her, then who? She also was curious as to why Ritsu never talked about relationships herself, but teased everyone else about theirs. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she did find Ritsu attractive, especially with her bangs down, she was absolutely adorable with her bangs down. And her eyes, they seemed as if someone had put pure honey as pupils. She liked her personality, bold, unlike herself, she liked it when she was loud, but she also liked it when she was submissive, gentle, and caring. She mulled over these thoughts over and over again, trying to figure out if she really was, even in the slightest bit, attracted to Ritsu. She thought over and over and came to a final conclusion. She liked Ritsu.

"Ritsu… please, tell me. What's going on? I'm your best friend; you can trust me, right?" Mio practically pleaded. Ritsu honestly couldn't resist the look on Mio's face much longer. Ritsu gave a deep breath but it came out as a long heavy sigh in the end.

"O-o-okay, M-Mio, ehhh, I just uh, hope that um, y'know, we stay friends and stuff…" Ritsu kept on rambling on before she caught Mio's glare and gulped then went on. "Mio… I, uh, since sixth grade, I realized that, well, I uh… Screw this!" She rushed forward over the table and caught Mio's lips to her own. Mio sat there stunned before reacting and kissing Ritsu back, to say Ritsu was surprised and happy was a very huge under statement.

When they did break apart for air, eventually, Mio said, "I do too, Ritsu." Ritsu could've sworn her heart skipped a beat, and another, and a third. _God this girl is going to give me a heart attack _she thought to herself. But Ritsu was happy, non-the-less, happy that their friendship hadn't broken apart, and absolutely ecstatic that Mio felt the same way. They could move on from here on out. She smiled to herself.

"So, Mio… does this mean that you uh, y'know want to go out with me?" Ritsu asked shyly. Mio gave her a gentle smile and a little blush. "Honestly Ritsu, do you really think I would've kissed you back if I hadn't wanted to go out? If you did, you're an idiot." Ritsu beamed at this.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _idiot." Ritsu said, and Mio blushed a bit but nodded. _Finally, _Ritsu couldn't help but think.

Outside, Mugi sat there on the floor next to the door practically drooling and with a small nose bleed. _Finally, _thought Mugi contently, giving a little sigh.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'M SORRY! xD I've had writers block and I was just, ugh. :c But I put up a story! My first K-On! fan fiction... Y'know the drill, R&R, and thank you! cx**


End file.
